Warriors Share Wiki talk:SpellCheck
Deputy Should this project have a deputy? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 03:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : I've been debating about it, if Forest doesn't edit soon I will appoint one. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 15:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Good. I hope that we get a good deputy! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 23:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Give her a week. That's ample enough time, don't you think so? 23:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yup. I wonder who will be deputy... ugh... I hate thinking about it, don't you? :D Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: A week sounds good. I like thinking about it! I'm excited to see the new deputy. You never know who it might be... and speaking of SpellCheck, I'm going to go take another look at Silversong's story. =^.^= [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 01:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sounds like somebody wants to be deputy. :D Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::: You know...I kinda think Nightfern deserves to be leader...Shes a really good speller, and she has acted like a good leader, running this place so far when Forestpaw hasn't. FeatherMew? 02:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ::::::: :-b Of course I want to be deputy, Nighteh. You know how much of a grammar/spelling Nazi I am. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 02:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: lol, I'll make a poll tonight. I'm appointing one anyway. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 02:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't even do a poll, Night. Just let Millie become deputy. I have no problem with it, and I think she deserves it. She's done a lot for the wiki, and it's about time you, Forest and I stop ruling everything. 02:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, new sugegstion. Millie deputy, and night leader. Cloudskye, don't worry. leaders pass, you know. They both deserve it. I couldn't think of better leads for P:SC. Forest isnt really even active anymore. although i see her very very recent edits on WFW all the time. FeatherMew? 02:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :: I agree. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''00:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: I agree with Feather. 04:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: Call Forest first or she will all kick your ass. She isn't very happy at being replaced, you know. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Oh no! D: 09:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Damn, I'm wanted. Holy crap. Plus, we can, like, both be leaders. There's not that much to do but approve. It wouldn't make any difference to who's deputy, it's the same. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 13:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ...Where am I in this convo? Lol, but seriously. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 13:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Forest, this was our plan when we all thought you were inactive. *uses powers to shove Forest into convo* Feathermoon 19:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can I join project:spelling check Sunpelt 02:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sunpelt, please put your request on the spellchecker or author request page. Plus, I'm pretty pissed that I just did 200 more edits for the sake of being leader/deputy of this Project for nothing. >:( [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''07:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Millie, stop it. You can't always get what you want. If you really want to be deputy or leader of a project some day, don't sit around and complain about it. Also, tone down the bossy attitude. It's getting on my nerves. 07:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Read what I said on chat... oh wait, you have. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 07:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC)' I feel really helpless now. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 15:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I have a new plan. How about, Forest stays leader like she should now that shes back, and fairly, and hopefully with no complaining of ''other users, Forest can decider herself weather or not this project needs a deputy, and if yes, who that suer would be. All this is doing is friends argue. Now that Forest is back, it isn't really any of our battle anymore. Feathermoon 01:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon God damnit, every shut up and be friends. Feathermoon is right. Cloudskye is right. If you eventually really want to be leader, Millie, you'll work at it without complaining. You shouldn't get 200 more edits just to impress us and gain a spot. That's not truly trying. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 06:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) can i join 17:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC)